howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Stealer
|Source = Franchise}} The Sword Stealer is a large Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Sword Stealer Egg.png Sword Stelaer Titan - NBG.png|Titan Wing Egg Sword Stealer eggs have large scales colored in different metallic shades. There appears to be six triangular plates that are fused together, with a bright-neon layer underneath the scales, colored differently depending on the individual. Hatchling to Adult Newly born Sword Stealers are completely yellow instead of a dark color, as it does not have any metal armor. Once they have accumulated enough armor, the Sword Stealer is a mostly black dragon with some gray and white details. It has two wings and two legs. The tip of its tail ends with an arrow-shaped triangle. This dragon is unique in that where the wing claws would be located, it instead has triangular spear-like tips like on the tail. The Sword Stealer's size is very large, possibly as large as a Boneknapper. It is also very similar to a Razorwhip as both have metal (or metal-like, in the case of the Razorwhip) scales. Titan Wing Titan Wing Sword Stealers are yellow, close to gold in color while their wings, chest, and mouth glow blue. Also, they have an arrow-shaped tail. Their wings have brown stripes along it too. Abilities Firepower It is noticeable that in Dragons: Rise of Berk different Sword Stealer individuals have different colors of fire, regular Sword Stealers covered in iron armor have orange fire, Titan Wing Sword Stealers who are covered in gold have blazing blue fire, Sword Stealers rescued from Drago Bludvist's army have an extra layer of armor and have green fire, exotic Sword Stealers have a more lightly colored unidentified type of metal and their fire is purple, and lastly Gleamer which is covered in gold has a bright yellow fire. Magnetic Skin Sword Stealers have skin with magnetic properties which attracts metallic objects such as swords and shields, which it uses to coat itself with an additional layer metal for protection, much like the Armorwing or Boneknapper, both dragon species which use foreign objects to coat their bodies to protect their weakened skin. Sense of Smell Gleamer has shown the ability to sniff out veins of gold underground and use them for its armor. It is assumed that other Sword Stealers have a good sense of smell, but not as good as Gleamer's. Strength and Combat Sword Stealers seem to possess a great level of strength, as they are not weighed down by the multitude of metal objects that they wear as armor. Behavior and Personality Sword Stealers spend a large part of their time looking for metal objects to build up their body armor. They will often approach battlefields so that they can look for spare swords and other metal items, or even steal them before the battle has begun. Sword Stealers have been known to raid armories as well, and can also locate veins of metal in the ground. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Sword Stealer has only appeared in this game as an original species by Ludia. The Battle, and Exotic Sword Stealers, along Gleamer, are the only individuals available in the game so far. Trivia *The Sword Stealer bears a strong resemblance to the armored Boneknapper concept art. *In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the battle Sword Stealer has a green glowing mouth instead of an orange one. The reason for this is unknown, it may simply have more copper or other green burning chemicals in its fire or simply could be used for telling them apart. *The Razorwhip may be based off this dragon, considering it has a metallic-like skin and the Sword Stealer attracts metal to its skin. *The Sword Stealer is the second black dragon to be seen in the franchise, with the first being the Night Fury and the third being the Night Terror. References Site Navigation fr:Voleur d'épées Category:Mystery Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Strong Dragons